Curiosidad
by PattoG
Summary: La curiosidad puede llevarte a descubrir las cosas mas utiles e interesantes...


curiosidad

-

por: Patzy-Chan

-

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato

¿lo habían escuchado antes verdad?

La verdad es que el también lo había escuchado infinidad de veces y aun así no puede dominar la curiosidad, es algo inevitable y que siempre lo mete en líos.

Aunque también la curiosidad puede llevarte a descubrir secretos tremendos... algunas cosas completamente inesperadas.

Verán todo comenzó una tarde fría de diciembre, la temperatura era tan baja que el entrenamiento se cancelaría según las ordenes del mismísimo capitán. O al menos eso fue lo que le comunico en un mensaje de texto... ¿Quien pensaría que el capitán tenia la misma manía de escribir cambiando la "Q" por "K" igual que Hiromi? pero claro es algo común, todo mundo hace eso hoy día para ahorrar espacio y escribir con mayor facilidad por lo que no le dio la mayor importancia.

A pesar del frío decidió ir a casa de Hiromi a avisarle puesto que a pesar de haberle llamado casi diez veces ella nunca contesto así que apesar de la temperatura y de la molesta nevada que había decidió ir a buscarla. Camino lentamente hasta llegar, ojala su amiga le diera una tasa de chocolate caliente y una toalla.

Al llegar estaba empapado así que se apresuro a tocar el timbre pero nadie abrió. Empujo la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba mal cerrada...

¿Se molestaría Hiromi si entraba sin permiso?

Supuso que no lo aria, ella era una buena amiga, ella comprendería que tenia frío y estaba nevando.

Entro con pasos cautos, la sala estaba vacía y solo la chimenea iluminaba la habitación, un par de platos estaban en la mesita de café y dos tasas (una color rojo y la otra azul) estaban medio llenas, los cojines del sofá estaban en el suelo y el reproductor emitía música clásica...

¿Estaría su amiga acompañada?

Pero Hiromi no salía con nadie. Los chicos le temían por su carácter explosivo. No, no estaba exagerando una vez había dejado semi-inconciente a un chico que le toco el trasero... templo al recordar otras tantas ocasiones en que ella reacciono violentamente ante un "pervertido" como ella misma solía llamarles.

En fin si tenia compañía debía ser una amiga, tal vez un familiar. Decidió subir a buscarla pero el sonido de la voz de ella llego a sus oídos

- ¡Ten cuidado con eso! - exclamo con preocupación Hiromi

Continuo subiendo y se dio cuenta de que la puerta de ella estaba entre abierta... sabia que no debía espiar... pero la tentación era demasiada... empujo levemente la puerta y miro dentro.

- ¡Lo rompiste!

Hiromi estaba de pie frente a un montón de cristales rotos, que al parecer antes había sido un bote de perfume... una colonia de hombre... mas que eso, era un aroma conocido.

¿Donde lo había olido antes?

¿Max? no, este aroma era mas sutil que el de Max

¿Takao? casi rió por su propia ocurrencia... Takao apenas tenia la minima higiene por lo tanto no usaría algo como perfume si apenas usaba el jabón.

- Exagerada, solo es un perfume.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su capitán... si esa era la voz de Kai. y ese era el aroma de la colonia de Kai Hiwatari.

- No soy exagerada - grito la chica

Por la expresión del rostro de ella y el tono de voz falsamente amable supo que si Kai no quería perder una mano o algo mas... debía alejarse de ella... a decir verdad pensaba intervenir haciéndole saber de su presencia pero el miedo fue mas fuerte y guardo silencio

- Si, tu exageras... comprare uno nuevo - respondió tranquilamente Kai

Le sorprendía la tranquilidad de su capitán... ¿No veía a Hiromi? ¿No notaba esa aura negra a su alrededor?

- Claro olvidaba que el gran señor Hiwatari tiene dinero suficiente para lanzarlo por la ventana... - siseo ella entre dientes con tono molesto

¿Como es que Kai no salía corriendo? se preguntaba Rei quien aun miraba fijamente a los dos. Hiromi aun de pie frente al montón de cristales y Kai a medio metro de ella parecía completamente relajado, con los ojos fijos en ella y los brazos cruzados.

- Por que estas molesta si te encanta gastarlo - le respondió el con una sonrisilla burlona

¿Hiromi gastaba el dinero de Kai? Ahora si estaba confundido. Pero eso explicaba la ropa de diseño que lucia Hiromi todos los días o el auto deportivo que conducía a pesar de no tener un empleo. El siempre supuso que los padres de Hiromi le habían heredado algún dinero tras su muerte o algo así. Pero ahora sabia que quien pagaba por todo era el capitán.

- Ese no es el punto y lo sabes, el dinero no me importa - respondió Hiromi cabizbaja

Diablos... ahora si no entendía, su amiga ya no lucia molesta, por el contrario de eso parecía triste

- Lo siento... era una broma - se disculpo Kai mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

Bien si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba aterrado. Una Hiromi sumisa. Un Kai hablador. Un Kai que se disculpa y sobre todo un Kai que hace bromas... Todo parecía tan irreal que se pellizco ligeramente... Al sentir el pinchazo de dolor supo que no soñaba... Esto era real... Y muy, muy interesante.

- Lo se... Solo que ese era el que yo te regale... - respondió ella tan bajo que Rei casi no la escucho

- Lo siento, te compensare... are lo que quieras - propuso el chico mientras se colocaba a escasos pasos de ella

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras hacia un puchero infantil

- Lo que quieras - confirmo el chico con una expresión sincera

- Te quiero solo para mi después del torneo, nada de entrenamiento, nada de negocios, nada de Volter, nada de los chicos, solo nosotros - pidió mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente

- Claro - acepto mientras correspondía el abrazo

- ¿Así de fácil? - pregunto ella... ¿Decepcionada? ¿Pero no era eso lo que quería? ¿Entonces por que se decepcionaba?

- Aun así puedes "convencerme" - respondió Kai con tranquilidad

- Con gusto cariño... - respondió antes de lanzarse a besarlo con desesperación.

Rei aun miraba sorprendido pero al verlos caer en la cama aun fundidos en un tórrido beso aparto la mirada al ver las manos de su capitán deslizarse bajo la falda de Hiromi y comenzó a alejarse aun incrédulo por la extraña y por demás inesperada situación.

Al salir a la calle y sentir el frío viento reacciono...

_"Con gusto cariño"  
_  
La voz de ella resonaba en su mente...

_¿Cariño?_ se pregunto incrédulo

_¿Kai y Hiromi?_

¿Kai y Hiromi besándose?  
  
Si, ellos estaban besándose y tal vez ahora mismo estarían "ocupados" pensó Rei estupefacto

Por alguna razón el mensaje de Kai a su móvil volvió a su mente... lo miro de nuevo... su capitán no cortaba las palabras esa era Hiromi... era ella la que usaba "k's" entonces era ella quien había escrito ese mensaje.

Los platos y las tasas los habían usado ellos.

La música clásica de seguro la estaba escuchando el capitán

De pronto todo hizo "clic" en su mente. Kai y Hiromi salían juntos.

Salían juntos desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo y a juzgar por lo que vio se atrevería a decir que incluso vivían juntos.

Sonrío ampliamente entonces. Guardaría el secreto de momento y usaría esa información cuando fuera necesario...

* * *

Bien ¿Que les pareció?

No se hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así. En primer lugar lo hice un SASUSAKU pero bueno luego lo pensé y me decidí a cambiar la pareja por un KaiXHiromi y cambiar algunos detalles más. Al final después de casi tres horas de esfuerzo esto fue el resultado.

Es corto lo se. Pero me esforcé en no describir demasiado los pensamientos como suelo hacer y redactar algo más directo. Algo más… bueno más conciso.

Si les gusto entonces dejen un comentario.

Si se que esperan la actualización de "perdóname pero me enamore de ti" pero aun no logro completar el capitulo. Aun me faltan detalles importantes.

Bueno nos veremos en mi otro fic.

Se despide Patzy-Chan


End file.
